Things The Inuyasha Characters Would Never Say
by CrazyCherry911
Summary: Have you ever heard Kagome say she loved Naraku, well you might she it read it hear, but it will have a little bit more humor.
1. Default Chapter

**Authors Note: Hello all, please R&R this story. I want to know how it is so please tell me.**

Things Kagome Would Never Say

(Not even in a million years..Not Ever!)

Kikyo, I insist, you had Inuyasha first. Go ahead, you can have him.

Miroku, I'm fed up with this. I'm so sick of Inuyasha, let's try for what you first wanted it to be like!

Shippo, get lost.

Maybe I should go for that other boy... at least he's not a demon.

I never noticed how mature and cute Sesshomaru is before...

Koga and Inuyasha, why don't you two fight it out? I'll take the one who doesn't die!

Here Koga, I want you to have all of these jewel shards we've collected...

Sango, why do you keep pushing Miroku farther away from you? Can't you see he loves you?

Miroku, you're going about it all wrong. Girls like it when you give them flowers and candy and stuff, not grab their butts.

There's no place like home, there's no place like home... click click click

Poor Naraku.

Poor Sesshomaru, having a half-demon as his little brother. Such a loss...

Inuyasha, would you do me a favor? Give Miroku these flowers and tell them that Sango gave them to him, all right? What do you mean why? Because Miroku is such a sweet guy, not all mean like you. I didn't mean it that way... you know it's true. Look, at least he doesn't go off and see 2 girls at once... well, you have a point... 5 girls at once isn't 2 girls, though, and at least he apoligizes... you know what? I don't have to listen to this. Sit boy! Storms off to Miroku

Hey Sesshomaru, do you care if we refer to you as Fluffy? Oh, you don't? Great!

Inuyasha, that outfit is sooo 5 minutes ago. Come back to the present with me and we can go shopping!

Maybe I should start a baby sitting service here in Futile Japan. I can teach the kids how to fight demons, do some geometry, shoot archery, work on some history...

Koga, I've decided I'm going to the Tarzan/Jane look this season, so I'm coming back to be your mate for a while.

Inuyasha when you did say get undressed, I was hoping you meant REALLY get undressed, even though I knew what you meant by it. That's why I hit you on the head with a rock.

Inuyasha, how about we head back and take a shower?

Naraku! Wait, you dropped these jewel shards!

(very sweetly yelled) Oh, Sessy! Wait, I mean, Oh Sesshomaru! I LOVE YOU!

Oh Sessu, um I mean Fluffy, no wait.. (what is his name...) oh yeah! _Oh Sesshomaru! _I Love You!

OK, for show and tell I bought my friends. They live in the futile era, and some of them are demons... Uh-Oh, where's Miroku? scream comes up from the girls bathroom

Miroku, I think you should come to my house one day and meet all my friends!

So buddy, how would you like to have a good time? It's only 50 bucks!

Hey Inuyasha, do you mind coming over here and helping me with my bra-strap? No? Okay, then. Miroku?

**  
**

Oh Hojo...I LOVE YOU! SOB

Of course you can go to hell with Kikyo, Inuyasha! I don't mind!

I wonder if 'sit boy' would work on Sesshomaru?

Inuyasha, do you wanna come back home with me on Saturday? We could, you know, go see a movie and go shopping afterwords!

Why don't we ever fight any cute and shirtless demons?

Oh, Naraku I've loved you since the first day I met you and as proof here are our shards now kiss me and then we can have some real fun Kagome kisses Naraku and they head for his place

Miroku! Let's go to my room!

Inuyasha, we have to sleep together to save heat!

Koga, I'm your woman!

I wonder what Grampa would say if I really did get sick?

Mm... these chip potatos are so good!

What do you mean Shippo's not a girl? Why he is wearing a ribbon?

Oh, wait a minute Inuyasha, I can't fight right now, I have to answer my cell phone! ... Hello? Oh, Hi Hojo! I'm doing good... Yeah, I'm kinda busy right now... the movies? Really? Free tickets? On the opening night! Hojo, where did you get them! Really? Oh wow... and there's only two of them. And you want me to come with you? Oh, Hojo, I would love to! Pick me up tomorrow at 6, ok? Bu-bye!

Your sister is really kind! What do you mean you don't have a sister? Sesshomaru's not girl! walks away in shock

Ohh... Sesshomaru! I can't take it anymore! I must say this to you or I shall never die in peace... Sesshomaru... I LOVE YOU! Inuyasha faints

Miroku, you're so mature!


	2. Things Inuyasha Would Never Say or Do

Things Inuyasha Would Never Say (or Do)

1. looks at a box of ramen "no thanks.."

2."sorry"

3. (well... anything that involves a feeling other then hate...he chooses to hide those)

4. "i love cats"

5. "Miroku, I will bear your child6." I don't wanna look for Shikon Shards"

7. "meow"

8. "woof"

9. "Koga, Kagome is yours

10."I just love my brother"

11. (sesshomaru dies ) Crying "no! come back! I miss you already!"

12."Sesshomaru, I worship you..."

13. " I want to read a book"

14. " I want to go to school, learn, and go to collage,"

15. " I Love you Miroku!"

16. I don't wanna say this strait out so guess...Kagome... Hot springs...AND inuyasha...GUESS DAMMIT!

17. Let Naraku live

18. (In front of his entire party, in a loud voice without blushing.) Kagome, I love you! Let's get married right now! Screw Kikyou and any thoughts about having been responsible for her death!

19. Inuyasha is afride to fight: " Kagome, you can take this one, while I run and hide behind one of those trees"

20. Runs off like an coward in the middle of a big fight.

21. Go into an song and dance routine

22) (While out on search for the Skikkon Jewl Shards) "Dammitt! We're missing the Superbowl!"

23)Ya know this whole stupid 'Let's go collect the Jewel Shards' trip would be a LOT easier if we had one of those fancy movie cars like the Bat Mobile or a James Bond Car or something! But 'NoOoOoOoOo' Kagome says, 'Naraku will think of that! Bat Mobile is too loud, James Bond will sue'!

24) "Happy, Happy, Joy, Joy!" (With the dance)


End file.
